Colored Silver
by twinchopsticks
Summary: Hong Kong has recently developed a strange new habit... He can't stop staring at Iceland's head! What on Earth is so amusing about his head anyways? It's just a bland, silver color... just fluffy one shot


Sometimes, Iceland will catch Hong Kong staring at his head.

The Asian of course will give no hints of emotion in his stoic face, but Iceland will be able to catch a glimpse of curiosity swimming around in the other's deep pools of brown.

At first, he didn't really think much of it.

Perhaps Hong Kong was simply admiring beauty or something stupid like that.  
Or maybe there was something wrong with his head. That was unlikely though because Hong Kong was notorious for being as blunt as a rock. So if there was something wrong with his head, there would be a high chance of that being said to his face.  
Then there was the possibility Hong Kong was just being Hong Kong and observing his head because it was interesting to him. Not that it made sense...but lots of things that make sense to Hong Kong don't make sense to the rest of the world. In that case, the staring at his head would be totally justified.

After the first mental note of Hong Kong's staring habit, Iceland simply tucked said observation into the back of his mind and began to live the rest of his life.

It was winter now in Iceland.

This particular winter was a doozy with blistering blizzards and unforgivable temperature lows. The wind seemed to be whipping across the surface of the Earth with impossible speed, chilling the people and places it hit.

So being as the weather was not ideal outside weather, Hong Kong and Iceland were curled up together under a thick blanket in Iceland's living room. A fire crackled happily in the fire place. Two steaming mugs of hot chocolate sat beside them.

"...And so that's why I've been refusing to let Denmark or Norway into my house until further notice," Iceland huffed bitterly, pressing closer to his boyfriend's warmth.

"Mmhm..." Hong Kong's voice mused distantly.

Usually this was the time Hong Kong would say some sort of sarcastic smart remark and then pull Iceland even closer against him, then give him some sort of quick intimate attention. Like a kiss or nuzzle. But no such thing presented itself.  
Iceland glanced up from his shoulder.  
The silver haired Nordic's hopes were deflated when he realized he was looking at Hong Kong's chin rather than his enticing eyes of brown.  
Hong Kong's eyes were yet again trained on Iceland's head!  
Iceland furrowed his brows in frustration.

Okay. That was enough.

He could stand the awkward glances his head received, he could tolerate the amused glimpses shot towards his head as well. He could even not mind the few minutes Hong Kong looked upon his head during dinner!  
But when they were sharing a very cuddly evening in front of the fire during the dead of winter, and all Hong Kong could do was stare, mesmerized by Iceland's apparently God-like head, not even to give him a second thought-_that was when Iceland draws a nice, thick line._

Hong Kong was getting ridiculously comfortable as Iceland buried himself closer into his own figure. He was warm, soft and in all honesty, smelled good. Plus, their bodies fit nicely together when they cuddled, like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.  
But everything comes to an end, especially when the end is presented as your boyfriend's bony shoulder and his entire mass slamming against you, causing you to fly backwards and whack your head on the table.

"What the hell has been with you lately!" Iceland cried out, his arms crossed and his foot tapping.

Hong Kong muttered as a dull pain overtook his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me!"

"I did...but..." the southern Asian boy rubbed his head, "I'm still confused as to why you hurt me like that..."

"Because I'm tired of it! At first it was kinda cute, but then it just turned out to be just plain weird, and now it's absolutely, ridiculously annoying and in the way!"

"Okay...it seems as though I've done something wrong. Mind telling me what that is?"

Iceland couldn't believe this. His cheeks flared and he yanked Hong Kong up by his collar.

"Why have you been staring at my head!"

"Your...head?"

"Yes! The thing my face is attached to!"

Hong Kong's pained expression suddenly brightened into something of excitement and wonder. He beamed as he took Iceland's hands off his collar.

"Oh! You've been bothered by that?" Hong Kong simply laughed.

However, the latter wasn't as amused.

"Well?"

Hong Kong finished laughing before he embraced Iceland in a gentle hug. His eyes once again turned to Iceland's head.

"First off," he pulled back to look at Iceland in the eyes, "I'm not staring at your head...but rather your hair."

Iceland lifted a suspicious brow.

"Secondly, sometimes...sometimes your hair changes color. I know... it sounds odd...but it does! Sometimes there's so many colors swirling around in your hair, that it captures all of my attention and I can't look away... There's greens, purples and blues. Pinks, oranges and yellows! It's like a hurricane of this odd, metallic color I can't describe or comprehend... I got hooked after I saw it about a year ago...around this time actually, and I was determined to see it again."

Hong Kong chuckled lightly, a small blush forming on his own cheeks.

"I'm sorry to have made you annoyed or something...or weirded you out, Iceland."

The Asian leaned in to kiss him on the lips. Iceland blushed furiously as the kiss took place, and he felt arms snaking around him to pull him close. The kiss was warm and reassuring, and it lasted only but a few seconds. A comfortable silence ensued before Iceland sheepishly looked down.

"I...I think I can ease your curiosity, Hong Kong..." he scratched his neck, "Being one of the landmasses way up north... Uh...we have this thing called the Aurora Borealis...maybe you've heard of it? But uh...it's basically a bunch of colors in the sky due to a bunch of scientific stuff I'm too lazy to explain..."

Hong Kong's eyes widened and his lips spread into a pleased smile.

"That's really cool! I had no idea my boyfriend glowed because of that! :D" Hong Kong exclaimed.

"Hey! I don't 'glow'!" Iceland spat back.

The two resettled under the blanket, Hong Kong's attention completely on Iceland and Iceland alone. Iceland continued to complain about Denmark and Norway, while Hong Kong interjected with sarcastic, smart ass comments.

"So...maybe later when the weather is calmer," Iceland changed the subject, "we can actually go see the Aurora Borealis...together."

The last bit was barely audible.

"Sure...I'd like that. … But- Oh!" Hong Kong sat up straighter, "It's happening! Now!"

"Eh?"

"Your hair-er...the Aurora Borealis?"

Iceland scurried for a nearby mirror and held it up to his face. Sure enough, his hair was whizzing with a brilliant amount of color. It looked exactly like the actual northern lights...but different at the same time. His hair was indeed changing colors, and it did look metallic... It was like his hair was being dyed all sorts of highlighted colors all at once in splotches... His hair seemed to glow as it pulsed with the colors of the magical Aurora Borealis.

Seeing it like this...seeing mother nature imprint her beauty onto his physical body like this, Iceland now understood why Hong Kong would continuously stare at his head...it was truly, undeniably mesmerizing.

* * *

**Yay! First PanFin (pandaxpuffin) or HongIce! whichever you prefer ;w; **

**Now...hopefully you can connect the title to the story. Iceland has beautiful silver hair it's absolutely adorable!**

**This idea occurred to me after seeing a very colorful picture of Iceland with much hair. It's now a headcannon of mine u_u headcannon accepted? :'D **

**thankies for the reads and reviews! I really appreciated it! Lately I feel like my work has been crap so... thispieceisnoexception**

**haha thanks again!**

**hetalia doesn't belong to me. **


End file.
